eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fun Dead
Watch on YouTube |name = Fun Dead |release = 28 February 2014 |length = |notes = |credits = • Paul ter Voorde (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer)YouTube: ULTRA UPDATE! • Tim Hautekiet (Edd) • Thomas Ridgewell (Tom) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) • Yoav Landau (musician) • Todd Bryanton (musician) • Dan Pugsley (sound design) |prev = Hide and Seek |next = Mirror Mirror }} Fun Dead is the latest episode of Eddsworld, released on the 28th of February, 2014. The plot revolves around Edd, Matt, and Tom travelling to the amusement park ASDFland whilst remaining oblivious to a zombie apocalypse. Development The name "Fun Dead" was chosen by Tom Ridgewell from several entries posted by Eddsworld fans on Facebook and Twitter. This marks the first time in the Eddsworld community where the fans had a chance to come up with a name for an Eddisode. On 17 February 2013, Tom posted on Eddsworld's Twitter that "there's gonna be plenty of opportunities for aspiring voice actors to help out" in the future.Twitter: For Fun Dead there's gonna ... Characters who were available to audition for included a male news announcer, and two British news announcers.Twitter: ASPIRING VOICE ACTORS, we need ... On 12 March 2013, Ridgewell stated that the episode would take a while to make, and asked if anyone would like to see "Tom's Tales of Craziness" in the meantime (a sequel to "Tom's Tales of Awesome" and "Tom's Tales of Brilliance").Twitter: Fun Dead is gonna take quite ... It was also stated that Tom's Tales never stopped; they simply evolved into the asdfmovie series.Twitter: Let's just ignore the fact ... An image from the episode, of a television advertising Bacon Cola, was posted on Twitter three days later, signalling the start of animation on the episode.Twitter: Animation on Fun Dead ... The image itself is a reference to "WTFuture" (and "This World of Edd"), where Edd, Tom, and Matt are watching a Cola with Bacon advert from outside a "Televisions and Cheese" store. On 1 May 2013, in a video called "ULTRA UPDATE!", Tom stated that he had been suffering from writer's block for about a year up to that point, and has hired his close friend Eddie Bowley, who voiced Jon in "Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders)" and "Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)", on board to co-write the script. The first two completed scenes were shown at VidFest during the Eddsworld panel on 25th May. It is revealed that the animation is done so that means only music is left Some footage can be seen at the end of the "Tom's Tales of Crazy".YouTube: Tom's Tales of Crazy Extra footage was shown during the last few minutes of the Eddsworld episode of "Heroes of Animation with Bing".YouTube: EddsWorld | Heroes of Animation with Bing | YouTube Geek Week On November 3, 2013, it was revealed via Twitter that Fun Dead is currently back in development after a six month haitus.https://twitter.com/eddsworld/statuses/397023625175642112 Full animation was finished on February 16th, 2014. On February 28, 2014, Fun Dead was uploaded to the Eddsworld YouTube Channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3w1pFW44xkM Plot The Eddisode starts with Edd, Tom and Matt watching a news report. The report starts of by confirming that the zombehs from "The Snogre" have started a full fledged zombie apocalypse and that local citizens are trying to keep them at bay. The people shown in the report are Paul, Patryk and possibly Tord (silhouette) fighting off zombies. However, the group seems to ignore the report or not even understand it because, they are clueless to the zombie apocalypse outside. Then after Edd states how bored he is, a commercial for ASDF Land comes on. Edd decides he wants to go, but when he asks Tom and Matt they both relive painful memories of their past. Tom remembers a bear with a shotgun killing his father and, Matt remembers a memory where he gave guns to a bear and caused Tom's father's death. Then the gang decides to go to ASDF land and gets in the car. While driving there, the intro plays. Then they get their tickets accidentally from a zombeh in the ticket booth and have begin having fun. They all decide to split up (still not even realizing the many zombehs around them): Edd goes to the roller coasters, Tom goes to the arcade, and Matt decides to win some novelty toys from the carnival games. Edd goes to the roller coaster and walks through tons of zombehs without even realizing. A man in the line for the roller coaster gets accidentally pushed into a zombeh by Edd and has his limbs ripped off. When Edd gets in the roller coaster, an announcement goes off saying to keep hands and feet in the ride. After hearing this, Edd grabs the mans severed arm and sits it next to him. Next, you see Tom playing a pixelated arcade version of Bang, Boom, Splat. He is doing fine until a horde of zombehs breaks through the arcade walls. Tom seems to just think they're part of the game and tries to shoot at them with the light gun. He just thinks the light gun is of batteries or something and grabs a rifle off the ground lying next to an arm that looks very similar to Paul's. In fact, in the background you see a dead man that looks extremely similar to Patryk. After shooting the zombehs, he hands the gun to a little boy and walks off. It is implied the boy dies because, the scene changes while he's just standing there with tons of zombies around him. Then, we see Matt has won a ton of novelty toys. There is a cymbal monkey in a prize claw that Matt then notices. He says to himself he needs to have it, and states he'll even call it "Little Tom." A zombeh comes up to him while he's trying to get it and Matt thinking its a man, just pushes him away saying "Back off, the monkeys mine!" The gang meets up at a bench and eats some cotton candy, or candy floss, as it's called in the show. A zombeh crawls to the gang but, they seem to think he's just a hungry beggar (the zombeh that crawled up to them is in fact the zombehfied man who Edd knocked into the zombehs). Edd tries to give him candy floss, still thinking hes a beggar, and the zombeh rudely rejects it. After a second of thinking, Edd realizes that only a zombeh wouldn't eat candy floss. The gang just seems to accept the whole zombeh thing and they begin to fight. Matt finds a claw machine with guns and tries to get one. Edd slaps a girl zombeh who tries to eat him, only to have her slap him back. Tom is being attacked and yells at Matt to hurry up and get a gun. Matt gets something, and it turns out he got "Little Tom." Tom throws Little Tom at the zombehs causing an explosion and wiping out a few. The gang gets on to a nearby Ferris wheel and goes up only, to be terrified when the ferris wheel comes back down. Edd, Tom and Matt all jump on nearby bumper cars then, go through a montage of playing carnival games only the object is to kill zombies in odd, carnival related ways. They then run to some kind of building to escape a horde of zombehs in the park and try to get in the door. However, its locked and they're screwed. The zombehs are rushing across a line trying to get to them however, when Edd puts the rope gate down at the end of the line, the zombehs just stop. Edd then states he has an idea. In the next scene you can see the gang writing "Fun Dead" where the old ASDF Land logo used to be. They transform ASDF Land into a huge zombeh themed park full of zombehs and fun things. They seem to act very harshly to anyone with complaints though; people came up complaining about bits or blood in their food and Tom pulled a lever, which cause the complainers to fall into a trap door full of zombehs. Matt then shows us Little Tom however, he has been zombehfied somehow. The episode ends with Little Tom clapping his cymbals and the credits rolling. Cast * Tim Hautekiet as Edd * Tom Ridgewell as Tom * Matt Hargreaves as Matt * Jenna Marvet, Stephen Massey, and Anthony McDowell as Zombehs * Ben Rudman as a news reporter * Harry Davey as an announcer Gallery tumblr_mlek6ghfpW1rcw6seo1_1280.png|''Eddsworld'' opening for "Fun Dead". Eddsworld - Fun Dead1.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead2.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead3.png|Paul and Patryk fighting off a horde of zombehs, which seemingly only consists of Dom and Private Brains. A silhouette of Tord can be seen in the background. Eddsworld - Fun Dead4.png Capture.JPG|A news reporter being attacked by a zombeh Eddsworld - Fun Dead5.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead6.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead7.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead8.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead9.png imagehh.jpg|AsdfLand Advert Eddsworld - Fun Dead10.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead11.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead12.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead13.png Capture4.JPG|Zombehs approaching the car. imagexs.jpg|Mark makes an appearance in Fun Dead. fundead_zpsb6044d45.jpg|The crew travelling to the amusement park. Eddsworld - Fun Dead14.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead15.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead16.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead17.png Capture2.JPG|The guys arriving at asdfland. Eddsworld - Fun Dead18.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead19.png Capture3.JPG|Coke from Bumming Crew tries to not be bitten by the zombeh (early version) EWFUNDEAD.png|Edd waiting in a line at asdfland. Eddsworld - Fun Dead20.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead21.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead22.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead23.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead24.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead25.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead26.png eddrollercoaster.jpg|Edd on a rollercoaster. Eddsworld - Fun Dead27.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead28.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead29.png File:BhUKYXjCIAAfIj_.png|Tom playing Bang, Boom, Splat!. imageqq.jpg|Mark in a crowd of zombies. Eddsworld - Fun Dead30.png 38b3ed9aa67e85200ffff0a14ec5b697.png|Tom holding either Paul's AK. (Note: Patryk dead in the background, Red Leader logo) Eddsworld - Fun Dead31.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead32.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead33.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead34.png Fun dead matt.png|Matt finding Little Tom Eddsworld - Fun Dead35.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead36.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead37.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead38.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead39.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead40.png 1111.JPG|"VAMPIRES!!" Eddsworld - Fun Dead41.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead42.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead43.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead44.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead45.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead46.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead47.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead48.png EWFUNDEAD99ZG.JPG|Edd & Matt scared of a zombeh Eddsworld - Fun Dead49.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead50.png Dddo.jpg|Edd, Tom and Matt in front of a horde of zombehs. Jasper from Jasper and Ted is one of the zombehs is in the crowd. Eddsworld - Fun Dead51.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead52.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead53.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead54.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead55.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead56.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead57.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead58.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead59.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead60.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead61.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead62.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead63.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead64.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead65.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead66.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead67.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead68.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead69.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead70.png Eddsworld - Fun Dead71.png FunDeadCredits.jpg|FunDead Ending Credits Behind the Scenes Girl Tord.png|A zombified girl version of Tord fundeadstoryboards1.png|A snapshot of the preview shown in "ULTRA UPDATE!" Ticketboxzombie keys-inbetweens zps842515fc.jpg|Animation frames of a Ticket Box zombeh with his brain exposed. EWFunDead.png|The gang at asdfland (in development). Matt - fun dead.gif|A gif. Paul put on Tumblr. FunDead_animation_development.png|Another animation development. Eddsworld_-_Fun_Dwad_Animation_scene_1.png Eddsworld_-_Fun_Dead_Animation_scene_2.png Edd, Tom and Matt in FunDead.jpeg Tom, Matt and Edd .jpg|Edd, Tom and Matt shocked. Eddward lol.jpg|Inbetweens for Edd timbo as a zombeh.png|Timbo from the Bummin' Crew, as portrayed as a zombie in Fun Dead polisbill as a zombeh.png|PolisBil as a zombie. PolisBil is a huge Eddsworld fan from deviantart who mostly draws many Eddsworld images, mostly of Eduardo, Mark, & Jon. girl1.png girl2.png girl3.png billycreationszombeh.png|BillyCreations as a zombeh. Billy is one of the lead animators of EDDSWORLD - THE MOVIE, and is currently working on getting it finished before May of 2014. mark.png|Mark, as seen in Fun Dead SnapShot_140301_165918.png|Sandra Rivas (the animator for one of the upcoming episodes "Mirror Mirror") as a Zombeh. zombehheath.png|Andrew "Heath" from The Brave & The Awesome depicted as a zombie in Fun Dead hellucardzombeh.png|Hellucard depicted as a zombie in Fun Dead. Notice the "Ey, Hed" sign he's yet again carrying...... Backgrounds Fun dead map.jpg|Martin's asdfland map. Tumblr n1q3dcUwPn1rcw6seo9 r1 1280.png Tumblr n1q3dcUwPn1rcw6seo8 r1 1280.png Tumblr n1q3dcUwPn1rcw6seo7 1280.png Tumblr n1q3dcUwPn1rcw6seo6 1280.png Tumblr n1q3dcUwPn1rcw6seo5 1280.png Tumblr n1q3dcUwPn1rcw6seo4 1280.png Tumblr n1q3dcUwPn1rcw6seo3 1280.png Tumblr n1q3dcUwPn1rcw6seo2 1280.png Tumblr n1q3dcUwPn1rcw6seo1 1280.png Tumblr n1q3dcUwPn1rcw6seo10 r1 1280.png Trailer Trivia Firsts *This is the first Eddsworld episode released in 2014, and the first to be released after Tom's battle with depression. *This marks the first time since the "Zombeh Attack" series in which Edd, Tom, and Matt are engaged in battle with zombies. *This is the first zombeh episode to not be named after the Zombeh series. *This is the first full Eddisode to be released that Edd Gould didn't have involvement in. *The theme song to Fun Dead is strikingly similar to the theme song of Shaun Dead, which was used during the intro of Zombeh Attack #1. *The song during the ASDFLAND commercial is an "harmonical version" of Tom's Dog, a song in asdfmovie 5 made by Yoav Landav (The Living Tombstone) Other Milestones *This is the second zombeh episode in which Matt is not featured as an evil zombie general, the first being Zombeh Nation. *Ringo makes his third appearance in the series here. *This marks the third time in the series when Cola With Bacon is mentioned, the other two being "This World of Edd" and "WTFuture" but it will not be the same advert. *The image showing Edd, Tom, and Matt watching TV became unusually popular, to the point where it has been redrawn in various different styles on Tumblr. Visuals *The opening for Fun Dead is different from any other Eddisode so far, with the name "Eddsworld" written in blood, which may suggest that this Eddisode is darker than others previously released. *The news station broadcasting the "Zombie Outbreak" story is labeled ZNN, a parody of CNN. *The Breaking News bulletins on the TV screen mention that someone has found the cure for HIV, but is hard to point out because the bulletins scroll upside down. Also under the name of the top story, "Zombie Outbreak", there is a caption that reads "VOTE FOR OBAMA!" *The upside-down news bulletin, when flipped upright, reads: "Breaking News: Man flips news bulletin upside down". *A portrait of Pearl from Bumming Crew was hanging on Edd's living room wall. This is changed to Diwi later on. *Tom's book is titled "How To Pretend You're Reading." *A girl with a pink hoodie and braces seen in the asdfland commercial resembles Mabel Pines from Disney's Gravity Falls. *The amusement park that Edd and the guys go to visit is "asdfland". *When the car's outside is shown, a near-perfect replica of Edd's house (pre-Hammer and Fail) is seen in the background, the only difference being the door. *The silhouette cameo marks Tord's first appearance in five years. *The license plate on the gang's car reads "130985 SMB". This is a reference to the original Super Mario Bros., as the number "130985" is short for the game's original Japanese release date: 13 September 1985. *The GameCube from Edd Again still resides in the living room. *This is the second time Jasper makes a cameo as a zombie, the first being Zombeh Attack III. *The arcade cabined that Tom looks at is playing a 16-Bit version of Bang, Boom, Splat!, a Flash game Edd created in 2008. *All of the scenes featuring the characters from Bumming Crew are changed. *The Whack-a-mole game has a picture of the Pokemon Diglett. *The scene when Edd says "Who would say no to candy floss unless there...VAMPIRES! No, wait...ZOMBIES!!" is similar to the line from Scary Movie 4, "Unless you a zombie". *The bear with the gun is Yogi Bear, and his tatto (CINDY) is a reference to Cindy Bear. *The style of the cast in the portrats behind the couch change durring the transition between Edd and the T.V. Starting from Paul's style and Edd's style throughout the years. *A forth picture frame is smashed and fallen on the floor. The picture could be a photo of Tord, symbolizing that he left the Eddsword crew. *The two girls in the commercial are the before and after girl from Art is serious. *Their is a food stand called Jill Sandwich Referencing The Popular Game Series : Resident Evil *Clementine's hat from The Walking Dead appears when Tom plays the Test-Your-Might game in the zombie killing montage at 7:20 *A white Mario toy is seen among the prizes Matt is carrying in his arms at 4:48, also amongst the collection of toys in Matt's arms are... **Catbug **Skeff **A mirror **A dog **And LOTS of ASDF characters *In the background when Matt spots Little Tom at 4:54, you can see Rick Grime's sheriff hat from The Walking Dead and the Mine Turtle from asdfmovie. *In the crowd of Zombehs where Girl Tord can be found, a zombehfied Shaun and Ed from Shaun of the Dead are seen. *A Tomee Bear can be seen as one of the prizes for the Tin Can Gallary at 7:11. *There are many notes on the Complaints booth at 8:33, here is what they say... **"I waited a whole year for this? -Every Youtuber" **"I don't like this style" **"Edd's voice sounds different" **"Where's Tord?" **"When is the next episode coming out?" **"ASDFLAND? REALLY?" **"Your just trying to make money" **"It's not the same" *When Matt holds up a zombehfied Little Tom, you can see his thumb has been bitten by a zombeh *The 3D Glasses wearing kid from Zombies Ate My Neighbors appears in line for the rollercoaster at 3:18 *The way that Tom throws Little Tom at the zombies and it blows up could be a reference to Call Of Duty Zombies, where a weapon is a toy monkey pipe bomb, Little Tom looks a lot like the monkey pipebomb *Before the man says "Wow that was a short apocalypse", one of the kids says "Amazing" in the same voice as the Mushroom from Hide and Seek short, implying that the kid maybe a human version of that mushroom. *When the gang go to the ticket booth, the door has a fire axe stuck in the door with a hole with words on the door saying "Johnny Was Here", this is a reference to the famous "Here's Johnny!" scene in The Shining, where Jack breaks a hole through the door to the bathroom Wendy is hiding in with a fire axe, peeks his head through the hole and yells "Here's Johnny!" *For a split second, you can see "Their Coming To Get You Barbra" on the headlines at the bottom of the TV Screen, this is a reference to Night Of The Living Dead, the first ever movie to feature the modern zombie, where at the beginning, a man calls to Barbra the exact same line as the zombies start to rise References Category:Zombeh Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld